


Kurapika’s Kurta prayers

by Kansho (Binchy_Inchy)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clan, Kuruta, Kurutabou, Poetry, Prayer, kurta, poem, scarlet eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binchy_Inchy/pseuds/Kansho
Summary: God damn, the 1999 Anime did my favorite boy SO much justice. I appreciate everything it did so much, so I made this as tribute to Kurapika and the inventive director, Kazuhiro Furuhashi.The first three prayers are not my original work, and are from Hunter x Hunter 1999 version, episodes 56 and 58. The fourth is written by me as tribute.
Kudos: 12





	Kurapika’s Kurta prayers

**  
Prayer 1 | A version of the one spoken before the fight with Uvogin.  
**

I wish to share the happiness with all my comrades.  
Also to share the sorrow.  
Please forever bless the members of the Kurta clan.  
Allow our scarlet eyes to be the witness. 

**  
Prayer 2 | Second version of the one spoken before the fight with Uvogin.   
**

I shall have peace of mind at all times.  
I shall share my happiness and sadness with all my brethren.  
I shall sing eternal praise to the people of Kurta.  
On the scarlet eyes, I swear this. 

**  
Prayer 3 | When Kurapika ponders the fresh blood on his hands.   
**

Sun in the sky, trees on the ground.  
Our bodies created from the earth.  
Our souls from the heavens.  
The sun and moon shines on our limbs,  
And the ground moistens our body,  
Giving this body to the wind that blows,  
Thank god for the miracle,  
And the Kurutabou territories.  
Wishing for everlasting peace in our souls,  
I desire to share happiness with my people,  
And desire to share their sadness.  
God, please praise eternally -  
The Kurutabou people. 

**  
Prayer 4 | Original work.   
**

With the blue of the running lakes,  
And the gold from our riches,  
Smiling faces staring down from under me,  
Please receive this prayer as their greeting.  
May the earth under which my brethren are buried,  
May it stay warm and wet,  
Feeding their dreaming bodies with cheer.  
And may it continue to stay cold thereafter,  
Hiding their wishes securely.  
And until the day comes when the waters have dried out,  
And there is no more dirt to lay in,  
May we keep our peace and sleep without wake.


End file.
